Our Wedding Day
by LoveDensi36
Summary: one-shot about Nate and Caitlyn's wedding


Our Wedding Day

Caitlyn Geller soon to be Gray has never been so nervous in her life. Today was the day she always dreamed about. She's wearing a gorgeous gown, **(picture in profile)** her hair was perfect and her makeup was beautiful. Everything was perfect, she looked gorgeous yet she couldn't help but feel nervous. She kept thinking about her soon to be husband and their first date, first kiss, the proposal but was soon interrupted by her best friend Mitchie Gray's voice

"Cait its time to go. Mitchie told her smiling

"Mitch I'm nervous. What if he changed his mind and he doesn't want to marry me anymore?" Caitlyn asked her friend panicking.

"Cait, come on. I know Nate loves you. There is no doubt about that." Mitchie reassured his friend

"But how do I know that? I need to be sure he truly loves me." Caitlyn said sighing, sitting on the couch.

"Anyone knows you two are made for each other. His eyes light up when he sees you, he smiles like an idiot when you're near and one word about you and he's on cloud 9. He truly loves you Caitlyn, you have to believe that." Mitchie explained to her friend who was now in tears.

"You're right Mitchie. Thanks for everything. I'm very lucky to have such a great best friend." Caitlyn said hugging Mitchie wiping away her tears

"You're welcome. Now go get married." Mitchie teased her friend

"I can't wait to be married to Nate." Caitlyn said leaving the room to touch up her make up again,

_Meanwhile with the guys_

"What if she doesn't want to marry me Shane?" Nate panicked again

"Dude, stop. You're getting married in less than an hour." Shane told his younger brother for the hundredth time

"I know but I don't want her to leave me. I can't live without her. I love her." Nate explained pacing.

"I promise she won't leave you. She loves you. Now go and get married." Shane said patting his back.

"Man, everyone is dressed in purple and Ella looks hot." Jason stated walking in the room.

"Of course everyone is in purple. That's the color theme of the wedding." Shane told his older brother in a duh tone

"Wait, I thought this was a bird show." Jason asked oblivious as usual

"Enough with the birds Jason, this is my wedding. I'm marring Caitlyn." Nate told his brother who was still confused

"Alright let's go. We don't want to be late." Shane said leading the boys out of the room.

Minutes later, everyone was in their places at the altar, waiting for Caitlyn to walk down with Nate's dad, since her parents left her when she was young. Nate's eyes sparkled with joy when he saw his wife-to-be walking slowly towards him.

'Wow. She looks beautiful.' Nate thought

'Wow. Nate looks handsome.' Caitlyn thought looking in Nate's eyes.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest said when Caitlyn finished walking down the altar.

"We do." Nate's parents answered while Nate took Caitlyn's hand

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone here doesn't want these too married speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest announced while Mitchie and Shane gave everyone a warning look that says shut up or die.

"Good. Now do you Caitlyn Elizabeth Geller take Nathan Adam Gray to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked looking at the happy couple.

"I do." Caitlyn said those two words, which made Nate grin.

"And do you Nathan Adam Gray take Caitlyn Elizabeth Geller to be you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Nate.

"I do." Nate answered staring at Caitlyn lovingly

"Can we have the rings?" the priest asked looking at Mitchie who was the maid of honor and Shane who was the best man

"Yes we do." Shane answered for the both of them handing Nate and Caitlyn the rings who exchanged them smiling.

"You may now kiss your bride." The priest told Nate who kissed his new wife passionately.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Gray for the first time." The priest announced smiling as Nate and Caitlyn held hands walking down the aisle happily.

"Finally" Everyone yelled laughing as Nate kissed Caitlyn one more time.


End file.
